


Shadowman

by Midnight_Ophelia



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Horror, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Vampire Turning, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Ophelia/pseuds/Midnight_Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was a mass of contradictions; blood and lust and vengeance. </p>
<p>Implied Thorki~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadowman

**Author's Note:**

> I've been slowly working on this over the last week or two. Its a bit rough but I'm alright with it for the most part. If there's any stupid grammar errors its mostly do the fact that I do all my writing in the AM. 
> 
> It wasn't originally meant to be Thorki, even implied, but I figured what the hell and rain with it. I've written other vamp!Loki one shots that were an OC/Loki and Loki/Tony so I guess its only natural that it would end up here for this one. I hope you enjoy it and Happy Halloween to you all.

The woman below Loki writhed in pleasure. The moans escaping past her swollen lips were gradually becoming higher in tone and occurring with greater frequency as he continued to shift his hips against hers with a force he was surprised hadn’t killed her or at the very least broken something. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back, revealing the gentle curve of her long, pale neck. Instantly his eyes glued onto it, pupils blown wide with his own arousal and he latched his mouth onto her flesh, inciting a gasp from the woman. He worked at it, biting at it hard enough to draw up beads of blood that his skilled tongue greedily lapped up.

It was an interesting tale that lead him to this room, in this upscale hotel, in the dead of night, while he slept with a strange woman he’d met only a few hours ago. Loki was no stranger to casual sex; in Asgard he’d sometimes take a woman, or even the occasional man, into his chambers for the evening, ravishing them until they screamed his name. It never occurred to people that he’d be the type to do such things at first but word traveled fast about his wicked hunger in bed and his tongue that was talented at more than just forming words.

However there were different circumstances involved for his reasoning here as he gave a final deep thrust and the woman cried out, back arching as she spilled over the edge of oblivion. When she looked up at him, a grin forming on her face, he returned it as he brushed his long fingers across her cheek. “Beautiful.” He murmured, tucking sweat-dampened hair behind her ear, “Such a beautiful creature.”

Her eyes met his briefly before they shot wide with pain as his mouth planted itself back on her throat. Instead of the relatively harmless damage done before, this time his teeth sunk deeply into the tender flesh. Blood welled to the surface and he drunk it up like a man finding water in a barren desert and when her hands came up to try and push him away, he easily caught her wrists, pinning her arms above her head. There were easier ways of going about this of course that would have saved him the trouble of a struggling human, but Loki had found that he enjoyed the fight they gave as they tried with the feeble strength to fight off his attack.

Eventually the woman’s thrashing began to still and the blood slowed to a sluggish pace. He pulled away then, letting her arms go, and sat up above her as he took in the horror on her greying face. Blood dripped from his lips and he absently wiped it off with his fingers. It was always like this, with his prey staring at him with shock as their meaningless lives fled their fragile bodies and left him with the duty of cleaning up the mess. He’d leave the body where it was more often than not. The human authorities could do little about him, their minds unable to wrap around the nature of the attack and that of the attacker himself.

Loki chuckled to himself as he rose off the bed and cleaned himself off well then redressed in his casual attire of dark dress pants, green button-up shirt and, a dark leather jacket with boots. After glancing in the mirror and fixing his hair, he left the hotel room, putting up the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign to stall the maids a bit so he could leave without hassle. The last thing he needed was for one of the cleaners to catch him as he left the room. No doubt there would be quite the uproar once her body was found.

It was still dark as he stepped out the doors and into the cool air of Manhattan. The breeze brushed at his skin and ruffled the ends of his inky hair. He took a moment to enjoy the feeling of it and the sounds of the city that still bustled around him despite the late hour. Ah, the city that never sleeps. It was one of the first terms he’d learned upon coming here, mingling and blending in with the hordes of bodies that occupied the streets. He found that it rather suited his new way of life. It was easy to pick out an anonymous individual out of the crowd and lure them to a place where he could take advantage.

It brought the dead woman to mind. It was easy to seduce her in that bar. She’d already been eying him from the moment he’d walked in and after that all he had to do was give her a smile and kind words. After that she’d practically thrown herself into his embrace as they started their mad dash to a hotel before they’d ripped each other’s clothes off. He’d been amused by her enthusiasm. The women of this realm took little convincing to join him, or at least, the one’s he’d seen did. He’d yet to taste all the samples that this place had to offer but with eternity on his hands he was certain to do so.

As Loki took his time and strolled down the busy sidewalk he thought over how he’d come to this, how he’d become what he was.  It felt like years ago that he’d fallen to Midgard and stumbled on the woman that made him this. She’d offered him power, immortality more literal than it was for Asgardians, and he’d taken it without question. He’d been considerably weakened and desperate and the idea of gaining this had appealed to him. He hadn’t been aware of the heavy price it took for such power granted at the time but that morning after he had. When the sun touched his skin and burned him like parchment dipped into a candle’s flame, when the first pangs of an unquenchable thirst clawed at his throat. She’d taken that time to explain to him that he’d only feel the warmth of sunlight when many more years had passed in his long life and that the thirst would also lessen with age.

She’d called it a gift, a double-edged blade that came with many more perks than cons. He’d be faster and stronger, his healing factor increased and no normal mortal weapon could kill him, also, possibly, no Asgardian weapon either. She’d been vague on details regarding how the disease would mix with his Jotun heritage and it was entirely possible that she really had no idea on it. The disease. He’d heard of it through human stories, a creature that fed on the blood of another. Vampire.  It was what she’d called it, laughing as she’d drawn circular motions with her fingers over his chest. She’d said if it had to be called anything, then that would be the word.  

He’d learned the things that could kill his new kin and he’d used it upon her. She had to be punished for her betrayal. Killing his maker had been painful, their connection strong but he’d made it through it.

 

~*~

 

Ultimately it was the string of strange murders that brought the Avengers to him. He hadn’t covered his tracks well enough and now he paid for it as he paced the glass case they kept him in. Their leader had explained it well enough; if he attempted anything they’d drop him from the sky. He wondered what they’d think when they learned that the drop would not kill him. They had yet to fully learn what he was but they would soon enough, when he’d used his magick to escape the binds of his prison and drink his way through the floor.

Their blood warmed him and as he pulled the neck of his final victim from his mouth, his lips pulled back into a wide grin, canines elongated into vicious points while his face was painted scarlet, droplets falling to the floor.

 

~*~

 

He’d found it fitting that the one that met him at the end of it all was Thor, with his mighty hammer raised, poised to strike this twisted creature that he’d once called a brother. The thunderer’s blue eyes had stared at the inhuman amber ones that looked back at him with no emotion reflecting in their depths. The wind atop of the tower swirled around them, whipping their hair about their faces and Thor’s expression was one mixed with hesitation, anger and grief.

“Why are you doing this? What have you become, brother?”

“I’ve become stronger, Thor!”  Loki shouted over the wind, pointing his staff at the man in front of him. “Stronger than any of you could ever realize!”

Thor shook his head despairingly, wishing that there was some way to convince Loki to see reason but knowing that it had already passed, “You were always strong to me. Maybe not physically but you’re one of the most intelligent people I know.  You shouldn’t have to have turned yourself into a monster to prove it.”

Loki snarled, baring his teeth, “You know nothing. I was ignored and teased as a child. You lot treated me as nothing and then you allowed me to _fall_.”

“You know as well as I that that is not true. Have you lost all sense of reason, Loki? Do you hate us so much that you would create lies to make yourself feel more at ease? We had always loved you and treated you as to show it. We had childish fights and pranks but they were just that-childish. Nothing was meant of it. I swear to you.” Thor took steps closer to Loki and despite the point that jabbed at him through his armor he still moved to fill the gap.

Loki’s eyes shifted with discomfort as he saw the first light of dawn in the distance, already feeling the warmth on his sensitive skin. What was he to do? Stand there and let the fool rattle sentimentality at him? His stomach clenched painfully and he refused to show the weakness on his face. He’d gone without feeding out of necessity, trying to hide himself from Thor’s bunch, and now it was haunting him.  His maker’s words echoed in his head, telling him of the consequences that befell those who went too long. They became ravenous, driven by their hunger and willing to drain everything in their path.  Was this to be his punishment?

“Please, Loki…” Thor’s voice was hoarse with emotion and he reached out to clutch at the weapon, pushing it aside. If he could just reach him somehow perhaps there would be a way to cure him of his ailments. He could see some conflict in those alien eyes of his along with the hunger that plagued him. Thor was not so ignorant of Loki’s condition; the rest of the team had told him of those ancient creatures that were thought to be myth and that drained the life from their hapless victims. The trail of corpses and blood spoke much of it. It made him wonder why Loki had become so driven that he’d allowed himself to be tainted like this and he wondered if that maybe the one who’d turned him hadn’t told him all the truths of it. 

Loki’s fingers shook on the handle of his weapon and he bit down on his own lip. His gaze had started to wander between Thor’s bare throat and the rising sun. It would take him little time to take what blood he needed and disappear into the building before the rays would hit him but could he do it? He’d been so certain until that moment, willing to fight to the death, willing to say he hated Thor. Now, however he was met with a choice. After a moment, he ground out, “Damn you…!”

Loki lunged forward and tackled Thor, who was caught off-guard by the sudden speed of his moment. Loki sat over him, eyes wide and breathing hard as he briefly forgot that he no longer needed to draw in air. He could hear Thor’s heartbeat thumping in his ears and beneath his fingers, steady and strong as it had always been. He could even smell the blood in his veins and the scent of sweat and never before had it smelt so good to him. This fangs throbbed and letting out a cry, latched onto his throat. Beneath him, Thor did not struggle and he listened as that pulse grew weaker as more time passed. It wasn’t until he felt a white hot agony shoot through him did Loki pull away.

When he did he found a fine pointed stake had pierced the center of his chest, not in his heart where it would have been fatal even to him. Still he fell back against the stone roof and stared at the lightening sky for a moment until he’d worked up the strength to yank the wood from his body, throwing it away. When he sat up and looked at Thor he could see shallow breaths, his chest rising and falling unevenly. Loki knew that Thor could have easily killed him then, that he hadn’t missed on accident. That fact hurt worse than the wound or the dawn.

“…You fool...” Loki groaned weakly and watched as Thor’s lips pulled into a small smile. The idiot had been willing to sacrifice himself to get through to Loki but did not know that his death would only make it worse. Swearing in multiple tongues, he used his strength as both a Jotun and a vampire to pull Thor over one of his shoulders and heft him inside the tower, setting him down near the bar area. Loki stared down at him, seeing the wound that he’d made on Thor’s neck, thought over what to do. He’d never thought he’d have regrets and he repeated softer, “Damn you…”

Loki looked at his own wrist and brought it up to his mouth, tearing open a vein so that blood ran. He placed it near Thor’s mouth, urging him to drink until it was reluctantly latched on to, and he watched with a sense of sadness. Thor would probably not be so forgiving now that he’d be just as cursed as Loki seemingly was.  It would be well, though. Loki would teach him to accept it and would help him learn how to be one of his kind. He smiled and stroked a hand through Thor’s golden hair.  He had so much love and disdain for him. The moment he could finally get Thor away, Loki had to save him.

Contradiction…

 He was destined to always be a contradiction, wasn’t he? Even in his afterlife.


End file.
